OS- Lien éternel entre Terre et Mer
by Sazawen
Summary: "Il sentit doucement, sur le bout de ses orteils, une petite vague d'eau s'échouant sur le sable humide. Elle était froide. Glaciale. Et pourtant depuis le temps qu'il se trouvait là, il n'avait pas eu une seule fois l'envie de bouger. Tout au contraire il avait irrésistiblement envie de rester ici... et d'attendre." Yaoi AkaKuro


**Bonjour à tous ! Il y a trois semaines de ça j'ai eu une pulsion violente d'écrire un OS sur l'AkaKuro alors le voilà ! '-' Je n'ai pas mille choses à dire pour une fois alors je ne dirais qu'une seule chose ! Bonne lecture ! :D N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews ! =w=**

 **OS- Lien éternel entre Terre et Mer**

D'énormes nuages s'imposaient au ciel, couronnant l'immensité de l'océan comme une couronne aux mille péchés. Les nuages semblaient si lourds et si denses qu'il semblait impossible qu'ils restent là-haut en lévitation, sans leur tomber sur la tête. Les couleurs de gris les composant leur fournissaient une allure étrange et dérangeante. Bestiale. Voir même effrayante. Ils semblaient avancer dans le ciel peu à peu, pas à pas. Comme un fauve guettant patiemment sa proie.

Le vent était cinglant. Claquant. Il semblait si fin, Akashi avait la sensation qu'il lui découpait le corps bien mieux qu'un couteau ne l'aurait fait. Le froid, glacial, l'immobilisait. Ce vent faisait claquer ses cheveux écarlates sur son visage, tel un fouet. Il s'étonnait de ne pas sentir du sang lui couler sur le visage au vu de cette violence s'abattant sur lui, ses cheveux n'avaient plus rien de doux ni de gentilés. Ils semblaient s'accorder parfaitement à la brutalité de cette tempête. Il sentait ses cheveux s'envoler dans tous les sens, lui fouettant la nuque, les joues, le cou, les tempes. Et cependant il ne fit aucun geste pour tenter de les remettre en place. Ni même pour se soustraire aux forces de Dame Nature.

Après tout, pourquoi le ferait-il ?

Le rouge ferma les yeux. Tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'éliminer toutes pensées parasites de son esprit. C'était vain et inutile. À la limite du risible. Il sentit doucement, sur le bout de ses orteils, une petite vague d'eau s'échouant sur le sable humide. Elle était froide. Glaciale. Et pourtant depuis le temps qu'il se trouvait là, il n'avait pas eu une seule fois l'envie de bouger. Tout au contraire il avait irrésistiblement envie de rester ici et d'attendre.

Attendre…

Mais qui ? Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

Lui, Akashi Seijuro, n'en savait rien.

Il avait envie de rire. Rire de lui-même. Rire de son malheur. Il semblait si pitoyable là où il était en ce moment même, face à la mer, à cet océan, immensité d'eau se trouvant face à lui. Rageuse et impérieuse rappelant à ceux ayant bien voulu l'oublier que c'était elle la toute première créature vivante ayant vécu sur cette ancienne planète. Que c'était elle qui pouvait en une seule vague détruire toute une ville, toute une famille, toute une vie. Les vagues se bousculaient les unes aux autres, arrivant malgré tout une par une pour s'étaler sur les kilomètres de la plage au sable blanc. Tendant ses bras vers l'adolescent aux cheveux rougeoyants. Tentant de l'attirer à lui comme la plus tentatrice des sirènes. Une merveilleuse sensation avant de le plonger dans un néant éternel.

Akashi pouvait sentir la pluie lui blesser violemment le visage. Les nuages libéraient des milliers et des milliers de gouttes de pluies tentant peut-être de créer un lien éternel avec l'océan. Un océan qui finirait sans doute par recouvrir la terre des hommes. Ces gouttes étaient glaciales, poignantes, elles n'avaient rien de chaudes ni de réconfortantes. Et pourtant, l'héritier de la famille des Akashi se trouvait là. Attendant.

Quelque chose.

Une réponse.

Une solution.

Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors il serra plus fortement ses paupières. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Ne pas pleurer. Il avait tenu jusqu'à maintenant et il le pouvait encore. Encore un peu. Rien qu'un peu.

Seulement une minute de plus.

Une seule.

Akashi avança d'un pas, laissant une marque froide et profonde derrière lui. Ses pieds avancèrent d'eux-même petit à petit. Le sable se colla à ses pieds, à ses chevilles et à ses ongles. Il rouvrit peu à peu les yeux pour regarder derrière lui. Ses traces de pieds disparaissaient sous une nouvelle vague mourante. Akashi regarda face à lui. La mer était déchaînée. S'il continuait à avancer ainsi, ça deviendrait bien trop dangereux pour lui.

Il était frustré ainsi qu'en colère, il lui semblait même ressentir une profonde tristesse mais il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Et sûrement pas noyé dans une mer si effrayante durant un orage si impétueux. Il lui avait promis à _elle_. À sa mère. Il lui avait promis de vivre heureux, longtemps et pour soi. Il ne savait pas réellement s'il avait remplis ces conditions jusque-là. Sa vie n'avait jamais été particulièrement heureuse. Du moins pas chez lui, pas dans ce qui aurait dû être sa maison. Là où il s'était réellement sentis le plus heureux, c'était dans cette nouvelle maison. Celle qu'il partageait récemment depuis peu de jours avec ses amis. Ceux que l'on nommait comme étant la Génération Miracle ou encore depuis plus récemment les _Vorpal Swords_.

Ils avaient organisé un mois de camp d'entraînement pour se préparer au tournoi de l'Asia Basketball League. Un tournoi se déroulant sur le continent Asiatique où chaque pays devaient fournir deux équipes représentatives. Le Japon les avait choisi eux, pour former une équipe, la première. Cela avait été une annonce incroyablement étonnante et satisfaisante. Avant d'entamer leur troisième année, ils participeraient tous ensemble et une dernière fois à un championnat.

Mais c'était fini maintenant.

C'était fini avant même d'avoir commencé.

Akashi essuya ses yeux trempés par la pluie avec la manche de son gilet. L'eau à ses pieds lui montait dorénavant aux chevilles. Lorsqu'elle se retirait, la mousse blanche et crépitante laissait une marque distincte sur le bas de son tibia, rapidement essuyée par la vague suivante venant s'asséner contre lui. Le rouge sentit alors des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elles sortirent doucement, les lui picotant légèrement.

Elles étaient chaudes. Délicieuse opposition aux larmes gelées et violentes que le ciel lui jetait au visage. Elles étaient pour lui comme un rappel qu'il était encore vivant. Pas seulement un pantin que son père manipulait à sa guise. Ses larmes représentaient à la fois sa frustration et son désarroi mais aussi sa plus profonde faiblesse. Sans aucun doute, sa plus grande faiblesse était Kuroko.

\- Tetsuya… Murmura Akashi.

Sa voix prononcée avec douceur fut portée par le vent pour se perdre dans l'horizon lointain et rejoindre des landes dont il ne connaissait sûrement pas le nom. Un mot en trois syllabes. Mélodie harmonieuse dans une tempête des éléments qui parvenait avec peine à s'élever jusqu'aux oreilles du rouge.

Sa peau douce, ses cheveux d'un bleu azur particulièrement duveteux. Akashi adorait mettre son nez dans ses cheveux bleus lorsqu'il dormait. Il sentait cette odeur de vanille qui caractérisait tant Kuroko. Lorsqu'ils dormaient à deux Akashi aimait serrer le bleuté dans ses bras, et mettre son menton sur le haut de sa tête. C'était ainsi et dans cette position qu'il avait la sensation de pouvoir être réellement utile pour Kuroko. Dans cette position il avait la sensation qu'il pouvait le protéger contre tous les dangers. La chaleur du souffle de Kuroko sur son buste le poussait alors à le serrer un peu plus contre lui. L'empêcher avant tout de s'enfuir, de partir. Il savait que c'était une pensée idiote mais sa plus grande peur, sa plus grande faiblesse était de voir un jour Kuroko s'éloigner de lui. L'abandonner.

L'empereur avança encore de quelques petits mètres, voyant le flot de l'océan lui monter rapidement jusqu'au mi-tibia. L'eau était des plus congelée. Il ne faudrait sans doute qu'un seul degré de moins pour que cette dernière se mette à geler et devenir une banquise aussi immaculée que du coton.

Une vague plus puissante que les autres lui fonça dessus et Akashi la défia du regard. Des larmes pointant encore dans ses yeux. Il l'assassinait du regard, la défiait de venir se confronter à lui. De venir le bouger de là où il se trouvait. Il la défiait de le faire tomber. De l'ensevelir sous cette eau glaciale. De l'empêcher de remonter à la surface.

Il ne se protégea même pas le visage avec ses bras.

C'était un combat de face à face.

Le choc fut violent.

La vague lui arriva de plein fouet. Il recula d'un pas, puis d'un second, mais garda son équilibre. La vague continua son avancée derrière lui, comme s'il n'avait été rien de plus qu'un enfant insignifiant.

Akashi était trempé.

Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau salée pour tomber mollement dans l'eau à ses pieds. Les perles froides de l'immensité marine se mélangèrent aux larmes étant revenues prendre place sur le visage du rouge. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur ses avants bras. Il avait la chair de poule. Ses poils s'étaient hérissés en quête de chaleur et Akashi sentit son corps se mettre immédiatement à trembler. Une horloge réglée à la perfection. Il avait beau tenter de se contrôler rien n'y faisait.

Il ne parvenait pas à se retenir de trembler, ni de pleurer, ni de se sentir seul.

Il avait enfin cru être parvenu à obtenir une certaine stabilité dans sa vie. Grâce à Kuroko. _Son_ Kuroko. Son amant. Sa joie. Sa chaleur.

Et son père lui avait tout retiré en un seul geste, en un seul appel.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

La vague venant de le percuter semblait être la parfaite métaphore à sa situation. Elle était son père, et se trouvait là, voyante, grandiose. On en avait peur et pourtant on voulait la défier. Peut-être, sûrement pour lui prouver que l'on méritait sa place ici-même. En ce monde. Puis elle vous percutait, vous faisait reculer. Elle vous condamnait à l'immobilisation et vous laissait toujours en vie. Avec pour seul souvenir d'avoir tenté de résister vainement.

Alors Akashi cria.

Il cria à s'en arracher les poumons.

Il sentit sa gorge s'irriter rapidement.

L'eau pénétrait dans sa bouche. L'eau de mer ? L'eau du ciel ? L'eau de ses prunelles ? Il n'en savait rien.

Son cri se prolongea de quelques secondes en quelques minutes. L'air de ses poumons semblait être prêt à le soutenir dans son cri pendant encore longtemps, très longtemps.

Peut-être que sa voix se ferait entendre par quelqu'un ou peut-être qu'elle se perdrait tout simplement dans cette immensité. Dans ce paysage si sombre et pourtant si lumineux. Si effrayant et pourtant si éclatant. Si pétillant et pourtant si dangereux.

\- Arrête ! Seijuro ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie !

Entendit le rouge. Ces cris se mélangeaient à autre chose. Une course désespérée dans un flot d'eau. Une course d'un jeune homme tentant de parvenir à son amant dans les plus brefs délais. Il ne pouvait le voir et cependant il imaginait parfaitement le garçon lever avec difficulté les genoux et les pieds hors de l'eau. Irrité d'être ainsi ralenti par cette masse d'eau, bloc glacial.

Un choc.

Akashi baissa lentement les mains qu'il avait portées à ses yeux. Posant son regard sur les bras entourant son torse. Ils étaient fins et pourtant chauds. Ils le serraient avec force et peur et pourtant il pouvait clairement sentir une déflagration d'amour dans cette étreinte.

\- On trouvera une solution ! Je te le promets Seijuro ! Je ne t'abonnerai pas alors s'il-te-plaît, ne perds pas confiance !

Ces mots infiltrèrent doucement l'esprit du rouge. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer les bras blancs et tremblants du garçon qui l'enlaçait. Le vent soufflait avec toujours autant de fureur, il pleuvait avec toujours autant de force, les vagues n'avaient pas disparues… Et pourtant le rouge n'entendait rien. Il ne sentait ni l'eau salé, ni l'orage ayant lieu au-dessus de lui. Il ne sentait qu'une douce odeur de vanille. Faible et discrète mais elle était bel et bien là.

Il se calma.

Toutes ses peurs, ses colères, ses frustrations partirent de lui. S'écoulant le long de son corps pour s'échapper par ses pieds, ses mains, par chacun des pores de sa peau. Kuroko par sa simple présence l'avait calmé. Être incroyable. La pluie semblait tomber au ralenti sur ses bras blancs entourant son torse. Le rouge resta longtemps à contempler les gouttes tomber les unes après les autres sur la peau blanche du joueur fantôme. Il resta à observer ces gouttes qui grossissaient toutes peu à peu avant d'acquérir une taille trop conséquente pour ne pas pouvoir couler le long du bras de Kuroko.

Alors il posa sa main sur celle du bleuté et écarta ses petites mains avec douceur. Il sentit une certaine résistance au départ qui finit par disparaître lorsqu'il commença à se tourner vers son amant. Tenant toujours de sa main droite la main gauche de Kuroko, il caressa de son autre main la joue du bleuté.

\- Je suis désolé de vous causer autant de soucis, Tetsuya...

Le joueur de Seirin ferma légèrement les yeux et s'appuya un peu plus contre la main froide du capitaine.

Akashi sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et il ne put retenir sa pulsion simple et sauvage. La main sur la joue de Kuroko se déplaça légèrement, plaçant sa paume contre son oreille, il pressa ses phalanges sur l'arrière de la tête du bleuté. Rapprochant ainsi le visage de l'ombre contre lui. Akashi posa avidement ses lèvres contre celles de son amant.

Il retrouva cette douce odeur enivrante de vanille et sûrement un petit goût de clémentine aussi. Celles qu'ils avaient mangé en guise de récompense après l'entraînement de la journée. Le rouge ouvrit la bouche après deux rapides baisers, lèvres contre lèvres. Kuroko en fit de même et leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une danse avide, presque violente. Cherchant l'une l'autre à se rejoindre, attirées par leur autre moitié comme une goutte de pluie attirée par la gravité terrestre.

Akashi saisit la tête du bleuté avec ses deux mains, raffermissant sa prise sur ce dernier, ne tentant plus de contrôler aucune de ses pulsions. Leurs lèvres se collèrent de nouveau ensemble, bien que chacune des langues avides soient parvenues à destination. Ce baiser semblait mêler tous leurs sentiments créant un tumultueux tourbillon de sensations contraires et intimement liées.

Akashi retira ses lèvres de celles de son amant tout en gardant malgré tout une distance si petite qu'un simple souffle aurait pu leur suffire à bondir l'un sur l'autre une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'aime Tetsuya…

\- Moi aussi, Seijuro…

\- Pardonne-moi. Ce qu'il t'arrive, c'est à cause de moi.

\- Nous trouverons une solution. Murmura Kuroko.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Pas contre lui.

\- Il y a une solution à tout.

\- Malheureusement, non.

\- Seijuro est-ce que tu mets en doute ma parole ?

Le rouge ne répondit rien. Le bleuté connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Il n'y avait aucun doute entre eux deux. Aucun manque de confiance. Seulement un père, visant à les séparer encore et encore, inlassablement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il est parvenu à faire en sorte de te faire entrer dans l'équipe chinoise et à te soustraire à nous. Je ne pourrai pas me battre contre toi. Et je ne veux pas que tu te battes à leurs côtés. Je ne veux pas que tu les recroises, Tetsuya.

\- Ils ne me feront rien. Je ne les laisserai pas faire de toute manière.

\- S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

\- Seijuro…

\- Je te veux avec moi ! S'exclama le rouge.

Les lèvres de Kuroko se pressèrent de nouveau contre celles du capitaine. Mais d'une manière bien plus tendre. Ce contact s'éternisa en de délicieuses secondes et aucun des deux garçons n'avaient envie d'aller plus loin que ce baiser. Les choses les plus simples étaient sans aucun doute les meilleures.

\- Nous trouverons une solution. Je te le promets. Souffla Kuroko une fois leur étreinte finie. En attendant, rentrons à la maison. Les autres s'inquiètent.

L'empereur sentit la main douce et calme du bleuté se saisir de la sienne. Il se laissa tirer avec douceur hors de l'eau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le cou de son amant, d'admirer ses cheveux bleus ayant repoussés depuis leur seconde année de lycée. Sa main était ferme et glaciale et pourtant Akashi n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher. Leur traversé serait longue, bien plus que celle qu'ils étaient en train de vivre pour rejoindre le sol dur.

Le rouge leva les yeux au ciel et pria.

 _Mère, faites que père revienne à la raison._

 _Je vous en prie._


End file.
